City of Angels: The Fallen
by Thedeadwilleatyou
Summary: "I am no longer your master as you are no longer a creature of GOD! You have become unholy in such a way you can never be saved. You have become a Fallen, you wings will be tainted with the essence of sin and you are never welcome to the hall of God ever again. The next time we will meet will be on a death bed" R&R First installment in the City of Angels Series
1. Chapter 1

City of Angels: The Fallen

Chapter 1

I was suffocating slowly, my mind turning into mush under the gaze of Gabriel. My mentor and Angel master stood there with a piercing gaze that could make any demon run for cover far, far away. His white robe gliding behind him as he made his way over to where I was kneeled. He stopped in front of me, I could feel the power of his glare on the top of my head burning holes into my skull. I felt his hand move under my chin before seizing it, bringing my eyes to his. I looked around seeing the rest of the council staring at the site before them in mild interest. All their judgemental thoughts lying behind their eyes, like they were staring right into my very soul.

"Seras, What do you have to say for yourself" Gabriel's voice boomed off the walls around the room. His deep voice raising a shiver up my spin at the tone of his disappointment and hate. I hated being a disappointment, the look the others would give you would say scum in so many un lady like ways.

"Nothing my Master" I whispered seeing the venom in his eyes more fierce than ever. The rest of them stared to whisper amongst themselves. I felt incredible nervous under everyone's gaze, my fingers began to fiddle with the cross that hung from my neck. I knew they were deciding my fate, my punishment for such a betrayal I had committed. Everyone's voices suddenly stopped at Gabriel's hand raised itself amongst the air.

"Seras Victoria under the councils eyes and watchmen and in the word of God we banish you from this land" My eyes widened as the others around the room gasped. My soul felt low and heavy within myself, as tears made their way to my eyes.

"But Master…" Gabriel turned sharply towards me, walking at a steady pace till he ended up in front of me. He pulled his hand back before striking me across the face, sending me tumbling to the ground. I heard the rest of the room go so quiet at such an act, you could hear a pin drop.

"I am no longer your master as you are no longer a creature of GOD! You have become unholy in such a way you can never be saved. You have become a Fallen, you wings will be tainted with the essence of sin and you are never welcome to the hall of God ever again. The next time we will meet will be on a death bed" Gabriel said his wings flowing out from behind him, his power radiating off of his toned body in waves like the rays of the sun.

"With this under the name of God I dub you a creature of sin, I dub you the fallen.." I felt my wings get stretched out and an incredible, agonising pain shoot through where my heart lied. I could feel the twisting power of sin overtaking my soul; I looked towards my wings seeing them slowly turning black like wings of a Raven. I could hear the tortured souls screaming out to me in a way of desperation and the heat of hell. Gabriel walked up towards me, grabbing the cross from my neck ripping it off into pieces

"Goodbye Seras" He whispered into my ear clutching my shoulders in a heavy grasp. I could feel bloody tears sliding down my face, past my blue eyes. He gently stroked my cheek in a comforting way, leaning over giving me a kiss to the cheek as a last goodbye. I turned slightly to see Elvira looking at me with a saddened smile. The women who had raised me was known watching me turn into a supernatural creature of sin. A gave once last look at her before Gabriel let go of my shoulders, all I could feel was air under me as I fell from heaven. I could see the clouds passing through me before my back came into contact with the hard ground below.

I was now a Fallen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry chapter is short the others will be much longer but this was just the prologue. Please review what you think it would be very much obliged

Thanks thedeadwilleatyou


	2. Chapter 2

City of Angels: The Fallen

_The bloodline traces back to the past from whence the first real Christians came._

_The racist procreation remains in every God-damned rally, riot and rage._

_Eternal damnation divided by nation, fighting for land, language and souls._

_A kick to the face of pride... leave hypnotic control behind, how is it that even now, to this day,_

_This potion we're born with still runs through our veins_

Chapter 2

Empty…..

That's what I felt like, empty and broken. Almost lost inside the universe we were so desperate to protect yet condemn it with our wicked ways. I could feel the earth under my battered body, its coolness of the soil almost calming the pain that shot through my back, my veins and soul. I opened my eyes to see what sort of hell was placed around me to find a cemetery. A lonely, gloomy broken down cemetery. I tried to move my body at a slow pace, but no matter how slow I went pain always followed. I crouched over myself, trying to stretch my arms out hearing sickening crakes of my bones reforming. I saw a puddle of water and stared at it intently only to see a reflection of a stranger looking back at me. Not only had my wings changed but also my appearance. My eyes showed the colour of blood, or the wages of sin as we had once called it. My hair was no longer the golden colour I had been once fond of, but had turned to a lifeless white and extended to my hips. My petite body and grown devilish curves giving me the body of a common whore.

"Why" I whispered under my breath feeling my tears, my bloody tears spring free from beneath my lashes. It's silky trial sliding down my face, creating all different lines that some might call art. "Why was I destined to this fate, Why do you HATE ME!" I screamed to the full moon that shined through the darkened sky. I could feel strength coming from my rage, its fire like poison fuelling my veins until my eyes showed nothing but insanity. I fell back to my knees taking in gasps of air into my lungs, before opening my eyes once more to gaze at the moon. But the moon had changed in such a short time. Instead of its beautiful silver it had turned dark and crimson, I didn't understand what was happening.

"And here I thought this night would turn up uneventful" a dark sinister voice said from behind. I knew from the tone of his voice that he wasn't human and had no humanity left within him. I could feel my form almost freezing to the sound of closing in footsteps. His strides were long and slow purposely allowing my own fear time to swallow me whole. I heard him stop barely twenty feet from me. Even from this distance I could feel a dark energy, power radiating from him stronger then the rays of the sun.

"Are you courteous enough to face me or will you stay like that, cowering like the pathetic vampire you are" I heard him growl lowly within his throat. It confused me that he thought I was a vampire, I may not be the child of god anymore but I wasn't as vile and cruel as the creature he condemned me to be. Slowly I reached my feet, using the support of a nearby tree to do so. I slowly turned my body till it faced his. I let my eyes trail up from the ground to his black pants, vest and red trench coat before stopping at his face. His eyes were hidden behind sharp orange spectacles and his raven hair hidden under a wide red brim hat. His pale face stayed blank before his lips stretched out into a mad man's grin.

"But I'm not a Vampire now am I!?" I questioned him which only seemed to make his grin stretch even wider, almost splitting his face in two. I saw his hand reach for his gun under his jacket with inhuman speed. He flicked it out before shotting his blessed bullets at me, but he wasn't quick enough. I dodged each one, my black raven wings extending out wider than ever. I saw the man stop his shotting, just looking in wounder at my wings and power. Shadows started to wrap around my form, showing him my dominant side. I was a fallen and no way was I going to bowl down to him! My darker side of my mind shouted at me. I landed on my feet, crouching in a defence position to the unfamiliar vampire.

The man before me threw his head back and barked in laughter, his glasses falling from his face showing the crimson of his eyes.

"Oh I haven't found a person to challenge my power in decades my dear, you have truly made this night beautiful indeed" he said before making a strange sign with his hands, a symbol glowing red with power "Realising restraints on level one" he said before a crimson eye appeared in the centre of his body. Dark shadow like flames came from his body like blood would to a human. His arms turned into a face of a hound its sharp eyes looking at me with hunger.

_Don't let him get power over you Seras, you are a Fallen remember and were trained by one of the most powerful arch angels, or don't you remember that_ the voice snarled in my head making me feel like a fool for letting this …. Creature intimidate me. I looked at the sky before letting out a mighty scream, letting my new darkened power take control over my body, its shadows curling around me in a force to protect me.

"You are a powerful creature, a powerful creature indeed" he said before both of our shadows faced off before us. Our shadows moved in sync, always attacking and dodging the other with frightening speed. I was two addicted to the fight in front of me not to notice his form and body had snuck up behind me. With a force I had never felt in my life I was thrown into the dirty ground beneath us. His body pinning my own down, giving no room to move at all. His white long fangs came out, ready to attack my neck with a hunger I had only read about. His breath was on my neck and he was oh so close. I closed my eyes waiting for the pain to send me to my death, but it never came. I opened my eyes to see him frozen in… pain. I looked to his hand where a red sign was glowing brightly, as if it were burning into his skin.

"We will have to continue this another time little one, but for now I must go" that was all he said before he was gone and I was left alone.


End file.
